Galaxia's Revenge
by Death Rebirth Senshi
Summary: This takes place after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Galaxia has returned all of the starseeds and helped rebuild the worlds she destroyed. But has she truly reformed? Is Chaos really gone? Find out in my sailor moon fanfic
1. The Warning

Hey! This is my fanfic. It's sailor moon that slightly crosses over with digimon, and eventually Kingdom Hearts. Please bear with me, I'm not that good of a writer.

* * *

"A revolution is coming…" Hikari went into a trance.

"Hikari? Hikari! Get a hold of yourself!" screamed Tai frantically.

"The darkness is descending…" Hikari fell to the ground, her breathing labored. "Hikari!" Tai ran to her side and picked her up. "White…" she gasped, her voice not even a whisper. "A white moon…covered by black darkness…the shining blond hair…is…attacked by an evil wish…"

Simultaneously, Hikari Kagiyama and Hotaru Tomoe passed out.

_

* * *

_

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Haruka had come in to check on Hotaru to find her gasping for air on the ground. She muttered a few words and fell unconscious.

"This is similar to what happened before…" said Setsuna. "Could it be a new enemy?" asked Michiru. "I don't know. I'll have to go to the time gate and check for any abnormalities in time. However…" Setsuna paused for a moment, deep in thought.

"I think we need to take Hotaru to a hospital," interrupted Haruka. "She's not breathing!"

_

* * *

_

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a bright light. She turned in its direction and saw a beautiful angel. The angel smiled. "So, you're finally awake!" she said.

Hotaru blinked, and the angel was replaced by a brown-haired girl about her age. "Hello!" said the girl. "My name is Hikari. You're Hotaru, right?"

Hotaru blinked again, wondering if she was dreaming. Nope, this person was real. What was that angel she saw before? A hallucination?

She quickly put that from her mind when she realized this girl knew her name. "How do you know me?" Hikari shrugged and said "I'm psychic." Then Hotaru's mind really snapped into place.

_I'm in a hospital? _thought Hotaru. A nurse walked in the room and smiled. "So, I see you're finally awake!" she said brightly.

"Out of my way! HOTARU!" Hotaru turned to that voice that she'd recognize anywhere. "Usagi! Watch out for that banana peel!" shouted Ami.

"Huh?"

CRASH!

Hikari chuckled to herself. The banana peel was meant for Tai, but it was more funny that the silly blond girl did. She stopped chuckling as she realized that the silly blond girl was the one from her dreams.

"Who put that there?" wined Usagi. "You're such a klutz!" said Rei. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna walked into the room. "Wow, Usagi's on the floor already?" mocked Haruka. "Hey guys, be nice," said Hotaru.

"A white moon…" Hikari gaze was transfixed on Usagi. Usagi backed up a bit. _This girl is really creepy!_ she thought to herself.

At that moment, Tai and the other digi-destined walked into the room-Tai slipping on the banana peel. "Damn it, Hikari…wait, Hikari? Not again!"

"A white moon…covered by black darkness…the shining blond hair…is…attacked by an evil wish…"

She turned and pointed a finger at Usagi. "Princess of the white moon, the galaxy is in your hands." Hikari fainted, and everyone sat pondering the meaning of her words.

* * *

I told you I wasn't that good of a writer! I'll get better as I go along. The story gets more interesting as it goes along (I think), and I should be writing better. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter! Kind of long and drawn out, but bear with me, there is a point to it.

* * *

The nurse ushered everyone out of the room as doctors came to check on Hikari. The Sailor Senshi grouped together and talked as the Chosen Children did the same.

"Did you feel that energy coming from her?" asked Haruka. "She may be an enemy."

"You _always_ think it's an enemy!" whined Usagi. "Usagi's right," said Makoto. "She could be a sailor soldier or something."

"A white moon covered by black darkness…the shining blond hair is attacked by an evil wish…" Ami spoke the words out loud and pondered its meaning. _We should just get a voice recording,_ thought Rei.

"Someone's after me AGAIN!" said Usagi worriedly. "Why can't you stay out of trouble?" asked Rei. "Hey, it's not my fault if everyone's jealous of me!" said Usagi. "Gee, you're modest…" said Michiru.

"Anyway, that was the same thing Hotaru said before she fainted last night. They may be related." "No," said Setsuna, speaking for the first time. "I'm not sure how, but this girl will be important to the future. Critically important. Whether good or bad I am not sure. Either way, she'll probably have no memory of the vision. Leave her be for now."

"I still think we should talk to her friends," said Michiru. "I feel a strange aura from them too."

Meanwhile, the Chosen Children were discussing Hikari's vision as well. (FYI, this includes the people from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 2 (The first two seasons))

"So, Izzy…what does this mean?" asked Tai. "Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I can make out that gibberish!" said Izzy, getting annoyed. "Is something going to happen to Yamato?" asked Sora, reaching for his hand. They looked at each other silently for a moment.

"Oh brother, get a room guys!" said Daisuke. "Don't get jealous!" teased Yolei.

"This could be a new enemy or something…" said Takeru. "We should talk to our digimon later." "I'm getting a strange vibe from them…" said Ken, "especially that blond one that Hikari pointed at. Whatever that vision was about, it had something to do with her." "True, she may be in danger or something…" At that point, the Sailor Senshi walked over.

"Wow, there are a lot of you guys!" said Usagi. "Are you all friends of…that girl?" she asked.

"Her name's Hikari. And yes, we are all friends of hers. Well, I'm her brother, Tai." He held out his and Usagi stared at it, wondering if he was as crazy as his sister.

"You're supposed to shake it, you dummy!" said Rei, coming forward and taking his hand. "Whoa, you're hot!" blurted out Tai. Rei blushed and said, "You shouldn't just say things like that to a girl you don't know, dummy." "Well, what is your name?" She blushed again. "Rei."

After everyone finished introducing themselves, everyone got to business. Takeru was the first to speak.

"So, Usagi, does anything Hikari said mean anything to you?"

"Uh…not really…" said Usagi, lying badly. Everyone seemed to buy it though. "You know, strangest thing, our friend Hotaru who's in the bed next to her said the same thing," said Haruka, hoping that something would slip.

"Crazies attract?" offered Tai. Yamato smacked across the back of the head. "Stop being stupid!" he said.

Just then the nurse came out. "Hikari and Hotaru are both fine, but are resting. I would appreciate it if you would come back later." Everyone looked at each other and knew there were questions that needed to be answered. Everyone began to leave.

"Wait! Rei! I didn't get your number!" said Tai. "Dream on!" laughed Rei, walking past him. "Nice try there, Romeo," teased Sora. "Easy for you to say, you have the crest of love!" said Tai. Setsuna overheard them and wondered what the significance of that was.

* * *

"Idiots," mocked the cloaked figure. "Back into the hearts of people…only a loving fool like Princess Serenity would believe that." He gazed into his crystal ball as he saw his own future destruction. "She certainly is powerful…we mustn't underestimate her. Are you sure that we are ready?"

"It is true that our power is not yet complete," said a disembodied voice in the darkness. "However, I sense discontent in the galaxy. A familiar face that loving fool is sure to trust…she is so full of herself that she will be easy to control! We must not let this opportunity pass."

"Of course master…I am a fool to question you. One way or another, the galaxy shall be in our hands!"

* * *

Hikari woke up gasping for breath. Why did she have that strange dream? Unlike her other vague feelings of doom, she remembered this dream perfectly. Had she been seeing the future? Or maybe the past?

She just sighed and looked at checked the clock next to her bed. 12:00, it said. _Great. It's noon. Everyone probably checked on me already,_ she thought.

"Well, good morning sleepy head!" said Hotaru in the bed next to her. She was fully dressed.

"Aw, you're leaving? I didn't even get to know you yet!" whined Hikari.

"You said you were psychic."

"When?"

"Last night! Don't you remember?"

"To be honest, it's all just a blur. Anything else weird I did that I should know about?"

"Well…" Hotaru paused, wondering if she should tell her.

"I'm dying with anticipation here!" yelled Hikari.

"Fine," said Hotaru, and she told her what happened.

"Gee, really? I did that? I hope Usagi doesn't call an exorcist or something." Hotaru laughed at the thought of Rei trying to exorcise Hikari. Setsuna and Professor Tomoe walked into the room.

"Papa!" yelled Hotaru excitedly. She ran into her dads arms. "My, you've gotten big! I didn't know you'd grown so much…" Setsuna looked at him and he quickly stopped talking.

"I guess I'll see you later, Hikari."

"Yeah…hey, want to go to the movies or something this weekend?" asked Hikari.

"Since I'm to scared to say no…let's go!" said Hotaru excitedly. Hikari smiled, and realized someone had left her sketchbook there. _Tai,_ she thought, picking it up.

Setsuna, Prof. Tomoe, and Hotaru began to walk out.

"Wait a minute, Miss…Tomoe?" said Hikari, unsure of what to call her. Setsuna just smiled and said, "I'm not Hotaru's mother, just a friend. My name is Meioh Setsuna." "Well, Miss Meioh, I'd like to show you something."

Setsuna turned to Hotaru and the Professor. "You guys go ahead. I'll meet with you later."

Hikari had a strange feeling that she should show come of her sketches to Setsuna. She opened her book and turned to a picture that contained the cloaked figure from her dream. "Does this picture mean anything to you?" she asked.

Setsuna just sat and gaped at it. _Wiseman? Why does she have a picture of Wiseman in her notebook? _she thought. She just shook her head, afraid to reveal anything to Hikari. "Where did you get the idea to draw him?"

"This book is full of drawings about dreams I've had. I dreamed about this thing last night. Something told me that I should tell you." Setsuna just nodded. "I don't see why," she said at last.

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe you should tell that blond girl—Usagi or whatever her name was. Anyway, there's another picture." Hikari flipped through the book until she found the right page. Setsuna looked and gasped again. The picture was of a warrior clad in gold, holding a dark blade in her hand. She knew the face only too well…

"Galaxia…" she breathed. She walked out of the room, leaving Hikari dumbfounded.

* * *

"Who dares to speak my name?"

The golden soldier of the galaxy stared at into the darkness as the image of Setsuna appeared. "Nothing less from the outer senshi of the solar system…"

Out of the darkness, three figures appeared. "Master Galaxia, have you summoned us?" "Yes." She turned to the figures. She walked up to one of the figures. "Nehellenia, you are the most powerful of my servants. I want you to destroy the outer senshi. No mistakes."

Nehellenia smiled. "Of course, my queen."

* * *

Don't you love cliffhangers? The real action begins in the next chapter! Leave a review, I may even take suggestions on how to write this!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Hotaru sat up in her bed drenched in sweat. Her vision couldn't be coming true, could it? Galaxia, Nehellenia…they couldn't be evil again, could they? _Either way, I have to warn the others,_ she thought.

She quietly got dressed and tiptoed past her dad's room. After defeating Galaxia, the outer senshi allowed Hotaru to live with her father, who had regained many of his memories. He wasn't too surprised to see that she had grown to her original age, but she had continued aging abnormally for the past year. It seemed that she finally stopped at 14 years old.

"I'll be back soon, Papa…" she whispered. _I hope,_ she added as an after thought. She got outside and held out her henshin wand.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make-UP!" A purple light came from the wand and showered Hotaru. The silence glaive appeared in her hand, and she ran off towards the outer senshi's house.

* * *

"We have to stop her!" said Haruka. Setsuna nodded. She had just told about Hikari's most recent vision "If Wiseman has joined with Galaxia, things could get ugly," said Michiru. "Do you think we should involve the other senshi?" Haruka shook her head. "They wouldn't kill Galaxia when the time came. We'd be better going off ourselves." Pluto stood up, taking out her henshin pen. "We shouldn't waste time. It's better to go now."

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

* * *

Rei woke up. She had fallen asleep in front of the fire. Someone was standing outside her door…

"Hello? Anybody here?" Rei gawked. It was that guy from the hospital!

"Oh, hi!" said Tai when he noticed Rei. "I heard there was some freaky priestess around here, but she could interpret dreams and stuff…" "I'm the 'creepy priestess'," said Rei, glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry…" he said. *sweatdrop* "Well, I guess you already know what I wanted to ask." "Yep. I have no idea what your crazy sister or my crazy friend was going on about." "Hey! Don't call my sister crazy!" "What? I called Hotaru crazy too…" "She's really sensitive about that stuff!" "Excuse me, didn't you just call _me_ crazy?"

Tai blushed. "I guess. I really am sorry about that."

Rei sighed. "I guess I'm being a hypocrite, really. I'm just surprised I'm not having dreams about this…"

"Huh?"

"Oh—nothing!" said Rei quickly.

"Well…I know where you live now. How about that date, Rei?" Tai asked. Rei rolled her eyes. _Another Yuichiro,_ she thought. "That's Ms. Hino to you. And don't get ahead of yourself!" "Ouch. That hurt, _Ms. Hino_." Despite herself, Rei laughed. "Get out of here, you idiot."

* * *

Minako looked out at the setting sun, pondering the meaning of Hotaru's vision.

"A white moon covered by a black darkness…the one with the shining blond hair is attacked by an evil wish…

"Don't worry, Mina. Whatever it is, we'll triumph in the end!" said Artemis cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're right," she said, still not entirely convinced. She walked over to her book bag and pulled out a book. "I should be worried about more important things, like this summer reading assignment."

"I thought you already finished it."

"I did."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Making changes to it. I have another week and a half before school starts. Why not fix it? I won't be lazy like Usagi."

"Strange," said Artemis. "You're papers seemed oddly similar to me…"

"Oh, shut it Artemis."

"There might be a new enemy! You usually don't worry about this kind of stuff anyway."

"Well, I do now!" she said, a little more harshly than she intended.

"What's really wrong?" asked Artemis.

Minako looked back out of the window. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling. I guess schoolwork makes me feel more normal."

"Don't worry!" said Artemis. "We'll defeat the enemy just like you always do. Everything will be fine!"

"Make up your mind! Do you want me to worry or don't you? And saying things like that is only going to jinx us."

* * *

Makoto was baking, as she always did when she felt agitated. "We should be having a meeting or something! Not just sitting here!" she said to no one as she stirred the batter furiously. "Just when we thought we were finally done…" she frowned. Just how many times had she thought that? Beryl, Ali and En, the Black Moon Clan, the Deathbusters, the Dead Moon Circus, Galactica Shadow…they were never truly done being sailor soldiers, and probably never would be.

Makoto poured the batter into a pan, and her thoughts drifted to the hot guys from the hospital. "Rei has all the luck!" she thought as she slid the pan into the oven.

* * *

As usual, Ami was reading. Although she tried to hide it, she was just as worried as the other Senshi.

A loud snore came from the other room, and she smiled. Her mother's colleagues had all but forced her to go home and get some rest. She was obviously sleep deprived when she came home. Still, she was proud of her mother for trying to help people, even if she tried to do so much.

She turned back to her book, but her mind kept turning to Hikari. Hotaru and the other Outer Senshi had pretty much disappeared when she had gone back to investigate. She honestly shouldn't have expected anything else, though. Ignoring Pluto's warning, she questioned Hikari about what she knew, but got nothing specific.

"All I know is that something is beginning. At the same time, something is going to end. Everything's going to change, waking up and walking the way to ruin." Alarming, to say the least.

Hikari's words were ones she'd heard before, of course. Only this time, she had the strange feeling that it would be more than Nehelenia breaking her seal…

* * *

Usagi was in a similar state of worry. Despite reassurances from Luna, Usagi couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom.

"I didn't know 'impending doom' was in your vocabulary," teased Luna. "How is that supposed to cheer me up?" asked Usagi. "Oh come now!" said Luna. "It's not like you to worry like this! Everything's going to be fine. With any luck, this will all blow over."

"With any luck…and you know we've had plenty of that before," said Usagi sarcastically.

"I'm telling you, nothing bad is going to happen!" argued Luna. "I wish you hadn't worded it like that…"

Right on cue, a scream came from downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Shingo!" Usagi instinctively ran downstairs.

"Wait Usagi! Transform first!" shouted Luna futilely. "Usagi-baka…"

* * *

Rei walked back towards the temple, wondering why she hadn't just gone on a date with Tai. She _did_ need a boyfriend, after all. (And those pairings with Minako? _So_ not happening.)

"Sailor Mars…"

Rei turned around. _About time things got interesting,_ she thought. No one was behind her, however. "Hmm…"

"Your senses certainly are dulling, Warrior of Fire," came the voice again. This time, however, she recognized it.

"Nehelenia?"

* * *

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to say anything!" screamed Minako as the mirror doll dived at her. Minako jumped and landed a kick on its head, destroying it.

"They're easier to kill this time," observed Artemis, "and a lot slower." No sooner had he said this than several more appeared, grabbing Minako from behind.

"Damn it! Artemis, try to be useful and STOP TALKING!"

One of the dolls noticed Minako's paper. "Don't you dare!" screamed Minako, struggling to get free. The doll laughed and tore her summer assignment to shreds. "I just can't win…"

"That paper is the least of you're worries! You all are going to die!"

* * *

"I knew this would happen!"

Makoto had hordes of Mirror Paredri chasing after her. She dodged and punched, but they kept coming.

"Damn it!" one of their claws came down, slashing Makoto's arms. She punched it in the face, but several more came in its place. _Got to transform!_ she thought. But how could she? These things were swarming her.

Soon, the dolls overtook her. One came forward and pinned her to the ground. The rest circled around them, ready to attack if something went wrong.

Me: Oh now! Mako-chan's getting ganged raped by a bunch of lesbo mirrors!

"SHUT UP!"

The eerie voice laughed. "Very good, my Mirror Palais Dollies!" said Nehelenia. "Now rip her starseed from her chest!"

The creature over Makoto smiled, revealing a bunch of razor sharp mirror teeth. (Never noticed those!). "Get off of me!" Makoto struggled to get free, her fear reflected in the creatures teeth.

Me: What's the problem? It will take forever for her to get through that cleavage!

"You are so dead when I escape, you pervert…"

* * *

The Mirror Paraderi slammed into Ami. She was on the ground in minutes.

"Why do I get such a short battle?" said Ami weakly.

Me: because you are too smart. And I ran out of ideas. Shut up. (Nerd abuse!)

The nearest Mirror Paraderi walked up to Ami and began choking the life out of poor Ami…

* * *

"Guys!"

The mirror creatures had trapped Usagi's family. Several of them came up behind him and grabbed her.

Luna came in the room and shrank back.

"Usagi-chan…"

* * *

After months, I have finally finished another chapter! And it's not even that amazing. I got some nerve don't I?

I added the part about the summer reading project because it would be funny. And it was certainly giving _me_ hell during the summer. In fact, I started this when I was supposed to be working on it.

"Fahrenheit 451" and "Anthem." Books aren't that bad. Questions, analysis, etc.=bad.

And I'm only in high school, but it is a prestigious (I can't spell that word!!! That's how smart my school is! lol) school based on academics and stuff. Collegiate Academy in Erie, PA; it's won alot of awards and state/national competitions. I pride myself on being a typical ami nerd most of the time, but the first few weeks (er...months now...) took some adjusting to. Plus, I'm bad at writing beginnings. I changed this like twenty times and came up with this crap. But the rest will be better.

I can't believe that I actually plan on writing 5 or 6 of these fanfics before I reach junior year... :P

THat's the end of my rant. NOW REVIEW! GIVE IDEAS IF YOU WANT! CRITICIZE HOW HORRIBLE IT IS! PRAISE HOW AMAZING IT IS! JUST SAY SOMETHING!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

Each of the Senshi began to glow as the energy built up around them.

"Sailor Tele—

"Silent Cry!" (Like dead scream! Get it? Dead, silent, cry, scream…yeah, carry on.)

The dark purple attack of planet-shaped energy flew between the outer senshi. They each jumped away, easily dodging the attack.

"So, the warrior of silence decided to betray us after all," said Haruka. "If you're going to kill us, you'll have to improve you're aim."

"I am not trying to kill you guys! Do you really think I would do that?" asked Hotaru.

"You never know. Even our princess could succumb to Chaos' charms eventually," pointed out Michiru.

_Don't bet on it,_ thought Setsuna. "In that case, just what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ all doing? You guys are seriously going to stop Galaxia all by yourselves! Do you remember the last time we had that plan!" screamed Hotaru.

"What brings this on all of the sudden?" asked Michiru. Hotaru sighed. "I had a vision about all of our old enemies coming back. Not just Galaxia, but Nehellenia, Pharaoh 90, and Beryl and the Doom Phantom (whoever they are)." (AN Hotaru probably doesn't know who those last to are. Pluto might have told Uranus and Neptune, but I doubt it. If she had, they would have had alot more faith in Sailor Moon's invincibility.)

"Don't worry. We already know about that." "And you plan on defeating them too!"

Haruka turned away. "And what do you propose we do?" asked Haruka, her voice full of contempt.

"It's obvious that they're all after Usagi. We should at the very least tell her, if not go and protect her right _now!_" replied Hotaru with an equal amount of contempt in her voice.

"You know Usagi won't believe us, especially in the case of Nehellenia and Galaxia. She's too naïve. She'd never believe that they had crossed over to the side of evil again, especially if Galaxia did it by choice." Hotaru was surprised that Setsuna had said this. She'd thought that out of the three of them, Setsuna would be the one who would listen to reason.

"But…we can't defeat Galaxia on our own!"

"Actually," said Michiru, "Galaxia is considerably weaker than before. All of us together could probably do it."

"But…what about the others?"

Haruka turned toward Hotaru and stared grimly. "If you are truly a sailor soldier, and are ready to do what you must, there won't be any problems."

Hotaru looked back and forth among he faces and realized why they wouldn't listen to her. After all, she wasn't truly Sailor Saturn any more.

When she had been reborn, Hotaru wasn't truly herself besides the first few days—she had been "possessed" by the spirit of Saturn. Almost immediately after the battled against Galaxia, she had become her old self. She slowly aged again until she was 14—the age she would have been if she if she had never been reborn. The Outer Senshi now had the same respect for her as they did then. As far as the others were concerned, she was just a teenager with a big stick and a sailor uniform. She was certainly not an important sailor soldier or someone whose judgment could be trusted.

"Look, you guys have to trust me on this!" pleaded Hotaru. "I can't help but feel that this is some sort of trap."

"Everything will be fine if you do what needs to be done."

"Sacrifice my life when there are alternatives? I'm no use _dead_!" screamed Hotaru. "Being a sailor soldier does not mean going into dangerous situations knowing you'll be killed or throwing your life away at every opportunity you get!"

Haruka scoffed. "And you call yourself the warrior of ruin! Our duty is to protect the galaxy, not just our princess."

"You all are so stupid! Do you _hear_ yourselves? You're talking about suicide!"

Haruka and Michiru stared for a moment, as if they were unsure. They then looked to Pluto.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Michiru. Setsuna ignored her and turned towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru, listen. You are a powerful soldier, but you are young. You simply don't understand what's going on," she said.

"Then tell me! What am I not getting?"

"EVERYTHING!" shouted Setsuna. She turned around and her eyes began to tear up. "You don't understand anything..."

"Setsuna-mama...I'm sorry," said Hotaru weakly.

"No, you're right. " She looked at the moon. And wiped her eyes. She suddenly looked very old and weary. All the arguements swirled around in her head. Her plan could never work, she realized. Usagi would never turn her back when the world was in trouble. "This is my fault...I can't run from this. The choice has already been made. Everything will change, whether I like it or not. We should at least go tell Usagi what's going on..."

"Oh my! So you've cracked those hard heads of theirs?" came a voice. A dark shadow appeared over the moon.

"That voice…"

The world around them began to fade away. Soon, they found themselves in a familiar castle. Sitting on her throne was a familiar black-haired woman with aging issues.

"Nehellenia! So, it was a trap?"

"Of course it was a trap, you idiots! You all are so predictable. You called the Death Busters monsters for fighting amongst each other, and look at you now!" she laughed. "You were so busy arguing, in fact, that you didn't notice me gradually pulling you into my realm. Of course, it would have been so much more fun if you had teleported here yourselves. No matter. It still is quite laughable …Queen Galaxia wanted me to get rid of you all in case you warned the princess about us. Hardly necessary, since you would've teleported right in front of her!"

Hotaru shot an "I-told-you-so" look at Haruka.

"Ah, yes, young Hotaru! One of the Outer Senshi with common sense! I never thought I'd see the day!" Nehellenia laughed uncontrollably at her own joke. "This never happened, even during the Silver Millennium! What's next? Team work?"

"I told you so!" said Hotaru. "What are you, five? Shut up!"

Nehellenia smiled. "What's wrong? You can't stand to hear the truth?" she taunted. "Then I guess it's about time to kill you…"

A blast of dark energy erupted from her hand towards the sailor senshi.

* * *

The princess' eyelids flew open. She sat up and began shuddering uncontrollably. Calming down, she called for her royal guards.

"Is something wrong?" asked Seiya as she walked into the royal bedchambers. Princess Kakyuu began muttering something about Galaxia being evil and chaos plaguing the galaxy once more.

"That's crazy!" said Taiki. "Galaxia has reformed! She helped rebuild our world as well as many others. What do you mean she's evil again?"

"Don't worry," said Yaten. If Galaxia was stealing starseeds, I'd be able to feel it." "But I thought you could only feel if powerful shines or shines close to you were taken," said Seiya. "Shut up! You're scaring her! Anyway, if chaos was really back, we know whose starseeds it's trying to take."

This seemed to finally calm their princess down. "I'm sorry. It must have just been a nightmare…"

* * *

"Silent Wall!" the blasts of dark energy were blocked by Saturn's shield. Uranus and Neptune ran forward.

"World Shaking!" "Seep Submerge!"

The attacks merged and went towards Nehellenia. She held up her and effortlessly block the attack. "You should know better that to use such weak attacks against me…"

Two more blasts came from her hand, this time hitting Uranus and Neptune.

"Why you…Death Reborn Revolution!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

The two attacks hit Nehellenia. "Not…bad…" she grunted.

"See? We could have beat Galaxia!" said Haruka. "Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

Nehellenia dodged both attacks.

"Damn you! Take this!" Haruka charged towards Nehellenia. She jumped in the air and brought the space sword down. Nehellenia's body disappeared, the sword striking only air.

"I expected better than that…" came Nehellenia's voice, echoing throughout the palace. Her mocking laughter followed.

"Damn...now we're just going to die here..." whispered Pluto under her breath. Hotaru looked into her eyes and saw the worry behind them. _What is she not telling us? What does she know?_ wondered Hotaru. Whatever knowledge she had was obviously torturing her.

Suddenly, several mirrors surrounded them. Each of the mirrors had Nehellenia's smiling face in it.

"DIE!" Bolts of dark lighting erupted from each mirror.

"Garnet Dome!"

"Silent Wall!"

The lighting struck their shields, but persisted. "You can't hold that shield forever!" came the voice from each of the mirrors. Saturn and Pluto held their weapons up, struggling to keep the shield up. It was in vain.

"I have you now!" The shields shattered, and the Outer Senshi were blasted over and over again. The Nehellenias laughed. "This is too much fun!" Blast after blast erupted from the mirrors, hitting the senshi over and over again. She finally stopped and smiled at the battered sailor soldiers. She knew that they couldn't take much more.

"Do you hate me now? Do you want to kill me with that hate?" Uranus stared daggers at Nehellenia. "I'll take that as a yes. Now hate me more!"

The surrounding mirrors showed the images of Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi trapped by the Mirror Palais Dolls. "If you had gone to warn them, they might have been all right," mocked Nehellenia. "As it is, it seems like they're going to die." She laughed.

Haruka hung her head. "It really seems hopeless."

Nehellenia walked out of the mirror in front of them. The rest of the mirrors disappeared. "Of course it's hopeless," she said. "You never had a hope." She lifted her arm, revealing a golden bracelet.

"That's—!"

Nehellenia smiled. "Galaxia-sama will be happy with your starseeds! Let's start with Uranus and Neptune, shall we?"

Two golden blasts came from the bracelets. The blasts hit Uranus and Neptune. A flower appeared above their heads. It opened, revealing navy and aqua starseeds. They flew to Nehellenia's hand as she cackled. Uranus and Neptune's fading bodies dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry we didn't listen to you, Hotaru…"

"It's up to you guys now…"

Their bodies completely disappeared as Hotaru ran towards them. "Haruka! Michiru!" she cried.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining them soon enough!"

* * *

Far away on the planet Kinmoku, Yaten clutched her chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Seiya.

"Two shines have just gone out…"

"Who were they?" asked Princess Kakyuu. Yaten turned away. "Uranus and Neptune."

The princess gasped and got up. "We have to go to Earth now!"

* * *

"Silent Wall!"

"Garnet Dome!"

Both of the senshi were shielded from the barrage of blasts from Nehellenia's bracelets.

"We won't be taken down so easily!" shouted Pluto. "Dead Scream!"

Nehellenia held up her hand. The planet shaped energy stopped, and then went backwards, hitting Pluto.

"Pluto!" Saturn turned towards Nehellenia. "Death Reborn Revolution!"

The tendrils of darkness came from her glaive and flew towards Nehellenia. "What?" Nehellenia actually struggled to block the attack. Saturn used this moment to rush over towards Pluto. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "It's time to use our new move." Hotaru nodded. Nehellenia turned back towards them and growled. "DIE!" Dark lighting crackled around her as she began to build her energy.

Saturn and Pluto both held up their weapons.

"Garnet Orb…"

"Silence Glaive…"

Energy began to build around their weapons.

"Whatever you're doing is useless. Now, be cooperative and DIE!" Dark lighting erupted from Nehellenia's hand again, this time more powerful than before.

"Galactica Cannon!"

A beam of energy came from the two weapons and met Nehellenia's attack head on; each group struggled to win over the other's attack. Then, something sparked in Hotaru.

"Nehellenia, please, stop! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Damn it! Shut UP!" Nehellenia pressed on. Pluto and Saturn pushed with equal force. The impact of the two attacks caused them all to be hit and forced back. Nehellenia was the first to recover herself, with a devilish smile on her face.

"Look now! I have easily stopped your strongest attack! What will you do now?"

While Hotaru disagreed that Nehellenia had easily overcame their attack, she had to agree that the situation seemed hopeless. She turned to consult her partner.

"Pluto…!"

Before her eyes, Pluto's body began to disappear. "I'm sorry, Hotaru…"

"Setsuna!" Hotaru reached for her, and then her body was gone. Hotaru turned; ready to release her fury upon Nehellenia, she realized that she herself seemed startled. Nehellenia's face slipped only for a second before she began claiming that she had taken Pluto's starseed, and that Saturn was next. Hotaru ignored her. She knew that somehow, Pluto had escaped.

Hotaru stood up. Pluto was doing the right thing. She had to warn the others and find a way to stop Galaxia. _I'll end this battle here,_ she thought to herself.

"What's this? You look confident all of the sudden."

Hotaru stared daggers at Nehellenia. "Nehellenia, I'll give you this last chance to surrender. We don't have to be enemies. Whatever Galaxia said to you—

"Don't waste your breath!" interrupted Nehellenia. "I used the princess the same way Galaxia did. All she wanted was for chaos to be gone from her body, so she made up that sob story about being the only soldier in the galaxy, and that it was for the greater good." Nehellenia cackled. "And me? I wanted my youth and beauty back. The princess gave me that all too willingly. Her compassion was wasted, and so is yours!"

Hotaru sighed. "In that case, to hell with compassion. I have noticed something, though: you were the most powerful enemy we had besides Galaxia. If I destroy you now, the rest of the senshi can easily end this nightmare."

Hotaru swung her glaive in the air. "In the name of Saturn, I release the power of death!"

Nehellenia laughed nervously. "You don't have the guts to do it. Not this time!"

"I will do what is necessary. This is the only thing I can do now…" a tear dropped from her eye as she felt the energy build up inside her.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

* * *

Wow! That was a long one! I'm not sure how long this will look on the Internet, but this is my tenth page here! But it was fun writing it. Stay tuned for the next installment!

Oh, I'd just like to point out here that this is first and foremost a sailor moon fanfic; this is why I did not list it as a crossover. I mentioned digimon; they won't really appear accept in the beginning and the end. I use some Kingdom Hearts themes more towards the end, but they merely foreshadow the next fanfic I'll write… ! So don't despair.

Note about the attacks: as far as this fanfic goes,

World Shaking is Uranus' "Normal" attack, and Space Sword Blaster is her "Super". Deep Submerge is Neptune's "Normal" attack and Submarine Reflection is her "Super". Dead Scream is Pluto's "Normal" attack and Chronos Typhoon is her "Super" (In the manga, Chronos Typhoon was Pluto's Talisman Attack, like Space Sword Blaster and Submarine Reflection). Silent Cry (created by me!) is Saturn's "Normal" (Planet) attack and Death Reborn Revolution is her "Super" (In the manga, Saturn used this against Pharoh 90 and Mistress 9 when she awakened. It was powerful enough to push both of them back into their world).

Other Note: Sorry if I made Uranus and the others too rigid, but to be honest, they kind of fail in the anime. I'm not saying I hate them or anything, I'm just pointing out that they are extremely egotistical and are _always _wrong about _everything_. And geez, the four of them fighting Galaxia alone? They practically went up to Galaxia and said "Please Kill Us." And then the alternative plan went so well...any way, that's the end of my rant. Please comment! Share with friends!

A/N I changed something a bit; I was a bit unfair with Uranus and Neptune, so I made a reason for their meaness (Yes, meaness is a word. Because I declared it so. And I am the most amazing person in the world. And humblest. And best rambler in the world :P) All will be revealed at the end!

~DRS

P.S. people have been wondering, I am a guy. lol, _maybe_ death rebirth senshi wasn't the best name. Oh well. SUE ME! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hotaru sighed. "In that case, to hell with compassion. I have noticed something, though: you were the most powerful enemy we had besides Galaxia. If I destroy you now, the rest of the senshi can easily end this nightmare."

Hotaru swung her glaive in the air. "In the name of Saturn, I release the power of death!"

Nehellenia laughed nervously. "You don't have the guts to do it. Not this time!"

"I will do what is necessary. This is the only thing I can do now…" a tear dropped from her eye as she felt the energy build up inside her.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The energy began to build around her glaive. Nehellenia tried to cower away into the corner, knowing it was futile.

Hotaru began to swing her glaive down when a golden blast of energy knocked it from her hand.

"What!"

A figure clad in gold materialized in the middle of the room. Nehellenia turned towards her and bowed. "Galaxia-sama—

"I don't want to hear your excuses," said Galaxia. "Why are there only two starseeds?" Nehellenia bowed again. "Golden Queen, one of the sailor soldiers, Sailor Pluto, escaped," she said quickly.

"I see. And this one thought she'd use the power of death," said Galaxia as she turned towards Hotaru. "You truly are a weakling. The only reason I was able to knock that glaive from your hand was because you lacked the true conviction swing it down. You're probably relieved now." Galaxia laughed.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. To be honest, part of her was relieved. But it seemed that her life was being taken either way. She might as well have taken one of them with her!

It seemed as if Galaxia was reading her mind. "Are you thinking about picking up that glaive? Then I'll have to be quick." Galaxia raised her arms, and her bracelets began to glow. Hotaru backed away.

"Don't worry," said Galaxia. "You have the honor of having your starseed taken by my own hands!"

The barrage of blasts erupted from the bracelets, flying towards Hotaru…

"Kinmoku fusion tempest!"

Sailor Kakyuu's attack blocked Galaxia's. "So, Princess of the fragrant olives…you have a death wish as well?"

"Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

Galaxia smiled. "So, you brought you're whole posse with you? How interesting."

* * *

Rei closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

Fortunately, it never came.

Instead, there was a shrill scream and the sound of breaking glass. She dared to open her eyes and saw…guess. Go on, guess. Who could it possibly be? Well, I hope you guessed right, because I won't tell you!

Inner Rei: _This guy is pure gold! Hot, nice, strong, heroic…don't let him get away!_

More of the mirror creatures appeared to replace the ones that Tai had punched. "Hurry! You get away! I'll hold them off!" he said. Rei hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "I'll go get help," she said, and ran off. As soon as she was out of range, she took out her henshin pen.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"

* * *

Minako struggled against the mirror creatures. There was one at each of her arms, and one in front of her—claws out—ready to slash her open. _Is this the end of the beautiful Sailor V?_she thought to herself (dramatically, I might add). The doll dove at her, and she saw her opening. Minako jumped and kicked the mirror doll's head off. At the same time, Artemis appeared in human form and tackled the two holding her.

"Artemis! You can turn into a human?

"Yes, sometimes. Now—

"Do you have any powers?"

"What? Minako, focus! Hurry up and—

"You're really cute!"

Artemis blushed. "Minako-chan…"

"And you only look about Haruka's age! Luna better watch out, after all the flings she's had…"

"Mina, HURRY UP AND TRANSFORM!"

"Why didn't you say so? No need to yell."

Artemis sighed. He'd thought he had it easy, having only Minako when Luna had the other four. Now it seemed she had known what she was doing…

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

* * *

Makoto reached her foot up and hit the mirror doll hovering over her.

"My planet Jupiter, give me strength…" She raised her right arm, where a mirror was holding her down, and crashed it into the doll on her left. The other Mirror dolls began to dive at her.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

* * *

A mirror doll had Ami pressed up against the wall. _I hate being portrayed as being so useless,_ she thought to herself. She elbowed the mirror doll in what would have been its ribcage. The doll broke into pieces. Other dolls began to charge after her when a door opened.

"Ami, what is all that—AHH!"

The mirror dolls ran towards Ami's mother. "Mom! Look out!" she cried. Seeing no other choice, she took out her henshin pen.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-UP!"

* * *

Usagi struggled against the mirror creatures. She was held the same as Minako was, and a mirror doll in front of her dove towards her in the same way.

"Luna Body Attack!"

Luna dove at the mirror doll that tried to hit Usagi. Usagi elbowed the two mirror dolls holding her arms. (You didn't know all of the sailor senshi were so physically adept, did you?)

"Stop standing there and transform, Usagi!" said Luna, still struggling with another Mirror Doll.

"Luna?" said Shingo. "I always new that cat was weird! Always reading the newspaper…"

Usagi took out her brooch, and was dismayed to see that she could only become super sailor moon.

_The Silver Moon Crystal must be weak from the last battle…_She thought to herself. _No. Not that alone, anyway._Her power as eternal sailor moon came from all of the senshi working together. During the fight against Galaxia, they had been everything but…She wondered if she could actually transform or attack without Pegasus or Chibi-usa…

"Usagi, hurry!"

Usagi snapped back to reality. Luna was now pinned by a mirror doll, and another one began to dive at Shingo.

No time to wonder or think.

"Moon Crisis, Make-UP!"

* * *

"Disturbing young love in the midst of the night? I cannot forgive you! In the name of Mars, I'll torture you!"

Tai and the other mirror creatures stared blankly at Sailor Mars.

"Okay, not my best intro. Tai, you have to get out of here! Rei sent me. She's safe."

"She said to pick her up on Saturday, in case you want to check on her," said Mars, blushing. Tai, being the idiot we all love, didn't make the connection. He just nodded and ran. Rei jumped down.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

* * *

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

* * *

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

* * *

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

* * *

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

All of the surrounding mirror dolls were shattered.

"Watch it you klutz! You almost hit me!" shouted Shingo.

"I just saved your life, you idiot! You should be worshipping the very ground I walk on!"

Usagi's parents just stared, completely stunned.

Usagi took out her communication watch. "Is everybody all right?" she said into it. All four voices replied that they were all right. "Everyone, meet at Rei's temple immediately! Something is wrong, I can feel it." She started to head out the door herself.

"Usagi! Wait!" said her mom, finally recovering from the initial shock of _Usagi _of all people being Sailor Moon. Usagi was deaf to her voice, however. She ran outside, Luna struggling to keep pace with her.

"Uranus…Neptune…"

Galaxia smiled. "How interesting…"

"Galaxia! This ends now!

"Star Serious Laser!"

The blast shot out towards Galaxia. She blocked the attack, but seemed to have slight difficulty in doing so.

"You think you can hurt me, you weaklings?" she boasted nonetheless. "I'm going to kill you all. No one defies the will of Galaxia!"

Right at that moment, Nehellenia's floating mirrors began to glow. Several of them began to show the images of the inner senshi escaping and destroying the mirror dolls.

"Damn it! Nehellenia, can't you do anything right?"

Nehellenia bowed. "Galaxia-sama, you asked for me to distract them—

"And here they come! And why aren't all of the outer senshi dead?"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The dark tendrils erupted from the glaive towards Nehellenia and Galaxia. They both moved to dodge the attack.

"Why you…!"

Sailor Kakyuu stepped forward. Hotaru realized that this was the first time she had seen the princess in her sailor form. "Everyone, attack together!"

Galaxia laughed. "Even if you attack together, you couldn't defeat me!" Hotaru sensed she was bluffing. There was something different about Galaxia, something she couldn't quite place…

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Kakyuu Princess Barrage!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

All the attacks charged at Galaxia and Nehellenia.

"Artemis! You're human?" said Ami.

"I know! Isn't Artemis Gorgeous?" said Minako

"Luna too!"

"Wow Mako-chan, I was so convinced you were into boys…"

"Minako!"

"Everyone, this is serious! We have to go quickly!"

"What's wrong Usagi?" asked Rei.

She sighed. Tears streaked her face. "Uranus and Neptune. I felt their shines go out…

Rei gasped. "What do you mean? Their starseeds were taken?"

"Who could have done that? Isn't Chaos gone?" asked Minako.

"But it seems that Nehellenia is evil again. Those were her mirror creatures, weren't they?" said Makoto.

"Mako-chan's right. And if Nehellenia's back, who knows what else we could be walking into?" said Ami.

"It doesn't matter!" cried Usagi. "We have to go! We don't have a choice!"

Luna sighed. "Usagi-chan is right," she said, speaking for the first time.

"For once," pointed out Rei snidely.

Luna glanced at Rei and turned back towards everyone else. "We don't really have a choice but to defeat Nehellenia again. She's already attacked us. We don't know what her plan is, but we can't just wait to find out this time."

"Maybe…" Usagi began.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Usagi wanted to believe that Nehellenia was somehow protecting them. Maybe the monsters were a warning. But the other part of her knew it was naïve to believe such things. Still, she couldn't wrap her head around why Nehellenia would be evil again. She'd healed her, right? What about other enemies they'd healed? Were they going to become evil again too?

"Earth to Usagi! We're going to leave without you!" said Rei. Usagi pushed her doubts away and joined the circle.

"Luna and I don't presently have enough power to help you. You'll have to be on your own."

"Don't worry girls. I know you'll do it! You've all grown so much from when we've met you…especially you, Usagi-chan."

"Don't be so solemn, Luna!" joked Minako.

"Yeah! We'll come back again, just like all the other times!"

"And besides, when have you ever done anything?"

"Usagi-chan! Why aren't you eternal?" Of course it was Ami who noticed this. Usagi shrugged. "The Silver Moon Crystal must be weak from the last battle."

"Don't worry," said Luna. "You just need to believe in yourself. You'll restore its light in no time!"

"Enough talking! Hurry and go!" said Artemis.

All of the senshi began to glow, surrounded by an aura of their planet color.

"Sailor Teleport!"

The senshi disappeared. A crater was left in their place.

"So, how long does this human thing last anyway?" asked Luna, making googly eyes at Artemis.

"Galactica Superstring!"

A wave of energy gathered around Galaxia as the attacks charged towards her. Nehellenia sent a blast of dark energy at the same time that Galaxia unleashed hers. The attacks met head on.

"Keep pushing guys!"

"It's useless! You're idiots to think that you can defeat me!"

At that moment, the villains' attacks broke through the heroes'. Everyone was blasted away from the force of the attack.

"How…has Galaxia…obtained…so much power?" panted Princess Kakyuu.

Hotaru attempted to get up, but could only struggle to her knees. Fighter struggled to stand, holding out her star yell. "You…won't stop _us_…that easily…" she panted at Galaxia. She just laughed in retaliation. "I applaud your effort," she said, "but it was useless to think you could challenge me." She raised her arms and her bracelets began to glow.

"Now…BURN OUT!"

Before she could blast them, 5 certain people appeared in front of the starlights and company.

Yep, you guessed it: Naru, Umino, Motoki, Rei's Grandpa, and Shingo.

"Bad Accent Attack!" Naru's English dub actor came and began talking. Galaxia and Nehellenia dropped dead, and the universe was saved.

Don't you love it when I interrupt an important and dramatic part?

"Evil villain! I cannot forgive for attacking my friends!" Usagi stepped forward. "I am the pretty suited sailor soldier—

"THEY ALREADY KNOW WHO WE ARE YOU MORON!" shouted Rei.

"Geez Rei, did you take a mean pill this morning or something?"

"I'm sorry. This battle has me on edge."

"White Moon Princess…as oblivious as ever."

Usagi gasped. "Galaxia?"

"That's right. Suprised?"

"What's going on?"

"Usagi-chan! Galaxia's our enemy!" cried Hotaru.

"No that's impossible!" Usagi cried, turning towards Galaxia.

"It's possible, and it's happening," said Galaxia. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to kill all of you losers. I'll leave that to the others…Beryl! Mistress 9!"

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. "You summoned us, Galaxia-sama?"

"Yes. I expect all of these senshi dead before you know when. But first…" Galaxia raised her bracelets again. A red blast erupted from them this time, hitting Usagi and the rest of the inner senshi.

"That ought to make things easier." Galaxia glared straight at Usagi as she disappeared into the shadows.

"What's happening?" Usagi could feel her energy draining. She gasped as she looked down at her uniform. "I'm not Super Sailor Moon anymore!"

Beryl smiled and came forward. "I'll go first then." Mistress 9 and Nehellenia disappeared again. "Princess, prepare to die!"

The scene around them disappeared, and was replaced by the familiar arctic surroundings.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's cold!" whined Usagi.

"Be quiet Usagi!" snapped Rei. "Ami-chan, do you know where we are?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Beryl and Mistress 9 are supposed to kill us. We must be at D-Point," said Makoto.

"What is that?" asksed Kakyuu.

"Minako-chan, fill in the others about Beryl. In fact, you'd better include all of our previous enemies," said Ami. "I'll try to locate Beryl."

Minako began filling them in, including Hotaru. When she finished, the starlights looked at her with a newfound respect.

"Wow…"

"You've beaten all of those enemies before? That explains a lot," said Taiki.

"No wonder Chaos was so pissed at you," said Seiya.

Usagi turned. "What do you mean?"

Kakyuu looked at her in surprise. "You don't know? You must not have regained your full memories…Metallia, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, and Nehellenia were all servants of Chaos."

"What?"

"Yes. The four enemies you've encountered were beings created by Chaos. Chaos created many demons that plagued the world, such as the youma or daihmons you've battled, but as you've seen these four were the most powerful. Furthermore, they were all linked to Chaos, so that even if they were destroyed, their power would simply flow back into Chaos. Few were ever able to actually get close with these four guarding it. These four were the main soldiers that were fought one thousand years ago during the Sailor Wars."

"It doesn't matter. We've beaten them once, we'll beat them again!"

"You've either battled them in weakened states or other favorable conditions. Metallia didn't get enough energy to awaken, and fused what was left of her into Beryl. The Doom Phantom had to battle two silver crystals. Pharaoh 90 was destroyed by both the power of the "Messiah" and Sailor Saturn's power of death. Nehellenia was healed of her evil. They will all be more powerful now than they were before. Trust me. There was a reason Sailor Soldiers fought for centuries against them."

"Oh yeah? Well so are we!" said Usagi. Then she looked down at her costume. "Well, sort of."

"What did Galaxia do to us?" asked Minako. "It seems that she somehow absorbed most of your energy."

Ami frowned. "I think I know where that energy went. Metallia was still the weakest villain. She'd need more energy than the rest."

"But…"

"Don't despair, Usagi. We'll make it out of here all right."

Just then, the monster came speeding towards them.

"Look out everyone!" said Ami. "There are approximately 25 targets, but their may be more!"

They heard an evil chuckle as a mist descended upon them.

"I can't see anything!" said Minako.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," said Rei.

Just then, vines shot out all both of them. Rei and Minako dove to the ground, just dodging the vines. More shot out at the starlights, who easily jumped out of the way.

"You'll have to improve your aim if you want to get us!" taunted Seiya.

"Oh really? I'd say we got just what we wanted..."

The mist parted enough that they could see Princess Kakyuu hanging from the vines. "Starlights…" she whispered.  
"Princess!" shouted Seiya, running towards her.

"Seiya, wait!" warned Taiki, but she ran on anyways.

"Princess! Are you okay?" asked Seiya as she got closer.

"Baka…"

A bunch of vines sprang from beneath her, and simultaneously shot out from the "princess".

"These guys again? Moon Tiara—

Before she could throw her tiara, four of the DD girls sprang out from underground. The one that had disguised herself as the princess moved in closer as well, and they all began to steal Seiya's energy.

"How many targets did you say there were?" asked Taiki, looking around.

"Twenty—

Amy was cut off as four more DD girls stood in front of them.

"Get ready guys!"

"Wait a minute…They're all the same!" realized Usagi.

"You are all going to die!" four more DD girls appeared out of each of the leaders.

"Gah! There are more of them?" cried Usagi.

"5 sets of DD girls, to be exact," said Ami.

"Didn't it kill you guys to get rid of one set last time?" said Yaten.

"That doesn't matter! Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei held out her hands, but nothing happened. The DD girls laughed and disappeared back into the mist.

"What? We can't use our super attacks?" said Makoto.

"Well, duh," said Usagi.

"Not everyone's costume change is as obvious as yours," said Rei.

"Look out!" cried Ami as a giant fire ball came hurtling towards them. More fireballs began to bombard them.

"Gah! Help me!" cried Usagi as a fireball began to chase after her.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

The Osmuth Leaves cut through the fireball illusions. The mist parted, and they could see that Seiya had disappeared.

"Where did you take Seiya?" demanded Usagi.

"The same place you're going: Hell!"

"I decline from that option! Death Reborn Revolution!"

The dark tendrils shot out and destroyed five of the DD girls.

"Star Gentle—

"Star Sensitive—

Healer and Maker got ready to attack when the DD girls all dove underground.

"Shoot! They're too fast!"

"Where—" Yaten began when vines shot up from beneath her.

"You'll soon be joining your friend!" laughed the DD girls as the dragged Yaten down.

"Yaten! Venus Love me Chain!" The chain shot down and wrapped around Yaten. Minako began to pull, but was dragged down after him.

"Minako-chan!"

More shot out of the ground and created a fireball. It began to dive at Maker…

"Taiki! Look out! Shabon Spray!"

The bubble shield surrounded the two as the fireball crashed into them. The mist began to get thicker until everyone else disappeared from her sight.

"Guys…"

"We're right her, Usagi!" said Makoto from next to her.

"We'll save you again, Usagi," said Rei.

"But I can't see anything…"

Rei suddenly looked up. "Fire Soul!"

The blast of fire shot out and cremated two of the DD girls. The mist parted a bit and Makoto could see two more coming at them.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The thunder ball collided with and destroyed two more of them. The mist parted completely and Princess Kakyuu came running towards them. "I just destroyed five more of them! Where are the others?" she asked.

Minako and Yaten struggled against the vines. "So, was that attack supposed to make me fall in love with you?"

Minako blushed. "We have to be serious! Let's get out of here!" she said.

"You all aren't going anywhere!" said the monsters, and began to electrocute them.

"Only three of you? I'm insulted…Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The attacks destroyed the youma and caused an explosion. Minako was thrust upward, but Yaten was propelled down.

"Yaten! Venus Love me—" Minako was pushed above ground before she could reach out for Yaten.

Taiki looked around the inside of the fireball. "What is this?"

Vines shot out at them and began to fry them. "You won't escape these fires!"

Taiki smiled. "If these are the fires of hell, I can take them. You two aren't so tough."

"Damn you…Die!" The monsters pushed more energy out at the girls.

"You'll be nothing but roast pigs when we're through with you…"

"That's…rude…" Maker raised her fist and punched the youma in the face.

"Maybe I need to bring down the temperature," said Ami. Her tiara began to glow. "Shabon…Spray!"

The bubbles shot out and pushed the two monsters back.

"You annoying wench!" said one as it cut through them with the vines.

Mercury and Maker stood back to back. "Star Gentle Uterus!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The attacks shot out and destroyed them. Then the ground began to rumble.

"What the—" Ami put on her glasses and gasped. "It wasn't an illusion! The fireball is collapsing!"

The fire crashed down on the two senshi. "Shabon Spray!"

The mist surrounded them just as the flames were about to engulf them. Ami got up and smiled. "We did it…Taiki?" she looked around the crater that had been created by the fireball, but couldn't find Taiki. "Taiki-san?"

Five more DD girls stood in front of Usagi laughing.

"Give me my friends back!"

"Don't whine. You'll be joining them soon!" The vines whipped out and knocked Rei, Makoto, and Princess Kakyuu out of the way. They then dove toward Usagi.

"Taking away my friends…I can't forgive you!" Usagi raised her scepter.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The flurry of hearts shout out and obliterated all five of the DD girls.

"Good job, Usagi!" said the princess as she got up. "It seems your true power still shines within you."

Usagi smiled. "Oh, it was nothing…"

"Behind you!" shouted Rei. Usagi turned around and tripped over the headless body of a DD girl.

"AHHH!" screamed Usagi as she crawled away from it…right into Hotaru. "Did you do—" began Usagi when a head fell right into her hands. It snarled at her, and the stone in its tiara began to glow.

"GACK!" Usagi screamed again and threw the head into the air.

"Silent Cry!" the planet collided with the head and destroyed it. The body faded away.

"Geez, Hotaru. You're a scary girl, cutting things' heads off like that."

"What? I saved you, didn't I? Anyway, that was the last one. We should—"

"Guys!" their heads turned and saw Minako and Ami running towards them. "Yaten and Taiki disappeared!"

Kakyuu's face looked grim. "Beryl must have taken them. I'd bet that she plans to use their energy to boost Metallia and Chaos…"

Ami put on her visor. "She's that way!" she said, pointing.

"All right team!" said Usagi cheerfully. "Let's Go!"

* * *

Yay! another chapter so soon! lol

That mess up there was me trying to combine the storyline of the manga with the anime. In the Manga, it was revealed in the final arc that all of the previous villains had been created and sent by Chaos, the source of all evil. They weren't as explicit in the anime. And by that I mean the anime practically raped the manga version of Stars. They were almost nothing alike. Chibi Chibi wasn't even the right person! But anyway, that part is central to this fanfic, so I thought I should put it in there. Also, we know that both Metallia and Nehellenia were around in the ancient times of the Silver Millenium, so I thought, why not Pharoh 90 and the Doom Phantom too? It makes sense.

Also, if you'd like, you could check out my youtube account: .com/user/DeathRebirthSenshi


End file.
